


Their own Prison

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Dylan Masset aveva sempre considerato la sua famiglia una prigione, da cui era riuscito a fuggire.





	Their own Prison

**Author's Note:**

> partecipa al cow-t, team Opal, prompt Prigione

Dylan Masset aveva sempre considerato la sua famiglia una prigione, da cui era riuscito a fuggire.

Fin da bambino aveva avuto l’impressione che sua madre preferisse Norman, non nei grandi gesti ma c’erano dei piccoli dettagli che gli avevano reso palese come sua madre non riuscisse pienamente a volergli bene. Quando se n’era andato di casa sua madre non aveva detto nulla, non aveva cercato di trattenerlo o chiedergli se aveva mai sognato di andare al college, come se lo volesse lontano, in quanto a Bates … quell’uomo non era suo padre e Norma aveva fatto uno sbaglio a sposarlo lasciando suo padre, Dylan comprendeva che aver sposato il fidanzatino del liceo perché era rimasta incinta era roba d’altri tempi ma Norma … era particolare.

Quando aveva raggiunto Norman e Norma, dopo aver giurato a sé stesso che sarebbe rimasto il minimo indispensabile, aveva scoperto la verità sulle sue origini e … forse era riuscito a capire un po’ meglio Norma, lui non era un errore adolescenziale ma il frutto di una violenza incestuosa ed era ammirevole che sua madre lo avesse fatto nascere invece di abortire e che avesse mentito facendogli credere fino ad allora che lui fosse come tutti. Aveva trovato un lavoro, non propriamente legale ma lui e la legalità non erano mai andati d’accordo, e cosa più importante aveva cominciato ad avere un rapporto discretamente amichevole con Caleb, quell’uomo che era allo stesso tempo suo padre e suo zio e quella non gli era più sembrata una prigione.

Si era solamente illuso aveva compreso, motivo per cui era fuggito una seconda volta ma con Emma questa volta, Emma non meritava di rimanere schiacciata nei casini della famiglia Bates e lui meritava una seconda opportunità dalla vita.

Eppure … alla fine era tornato e si era nuovamente trovato ad osservare tutto, muto spettatore di una tragedia che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato, aveva salvato Norman dalla prigione ma solo quando aveva visto la mummia di Norma aveva compreso di aver fatto un errore, Norman sarebbe stato sempre prigioniero della prigione che si era costruito da solo.

Norma Bates aveva sempre desiderato il bene dei suoi figli, specialmente di Norman.

Aveva sempre saputo che Norman fosse diverso, speciale e soprattutto quanto avesse bisogno di lui a differenza di Dylan che poteva farcela da solo. Norman non era così, Norman era fragile, bisognoso del suo aiuto e incapace di vivere nel mondo reale. Ma soprattutto Norman era pericoloso durante i suoi black out.

Non sapeva da cosa fossero dati e sebbene le fossero stati d’aiuto sarebbero stati sufficienti a mandarlo in prigione o peggio ancora in un ospedale psichiatrico e lei non avrebbe mai permesso che suo figlio finisse in uno di quei luoghi.

Le aveva provate tutte inutilmente, solo per quello alla fine aveva ceduto ad Alex pur sapendo che suo figlio non avrebbe mai accettato un altro uomo nella sua vita, Norman e Dylan si tolleravano perché fratelli ma quello che lei e Norman era diverso, speciale e soprattutto non gli aveva mai dato un nome; meglio che quel sentimento aleggiasse tra loro invece di prendere vita e distruggere tutto. Norman doveva capire che non lo aveva abbandonato, che non lo avrebbe lasciato all’istituto per sempre e soprattutto che non l’avrebbe sostituito con Romero, come poteva sostituire un figlio con un marito?

Eppure suo figlio non aveva voluto capire, i suoi occhi l’avevano silenziosamente accusata per tutto il tempo ma se ne sarebbe occupata a suo tempo; non avrebbe permesso che suo figlio andasse in prigione ma Norman doveva accettare che lei avesse un uomo nella sua vita, era stupida e infantile quella reazione aveva pensato prima di addormentarsi ma sarebbe riuscita a sistemare tutto.

Norman Bates aveva vissuto in una sua prigione per almeno tre anni.

La morte di Norma era stata troppo per lui, sua madre non poteva andarsene in quel modo, non dopo quello che avevano fatto insieme e potevano ancora fare., era tutta colpa di Romero che si era intromesso, senza di lui sarebbero rimasti insieme.

La sua mente gli aveva concesso un conforto, sua madre non era morta: Norma era viva e vegeta in casa, avevano inscenato tutto per salvarsi e nessuno doveva saperlo, per questo era lui ad occuparsi del motel mentre lei viveva ritirata in casa. Quando apriva la porta la sera c’era lei ad accoglierlo con il sorriso, l’odore che sentiva era quello della cena e casa risplendeva, tutto era perfetto come in un sogno. Erano insieme, felici, madre e figlio, complici, migliori amici, compagni, erano tutto e persino quello che non aveva mai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di pensare. In quegli istanti lei era sua madre e la sua amante, il suo corpo era così bello e invitante, era come se fossero nati per quello, come se amarsi nella maniera più completa fosse naturale in loro, l’amore di sua madre era totale e lui la ricambiava, avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderla felice, essere insieme in quella maniera era il minimo che potesse fare.

Poi c’erano dei giorni in cui sognava che Norma Bates in realtà era morta, che la sua mummia era conservata in cantina ma erano solo incubi, la realtà era un’altra. La stessa che Romero aveva cercato nuovamente di rovinare ma glielo aveva impedito e per sempre, che finisse pure in carcere per l’omicidio di Alex Romero, non avevano prove e Dylan non l’avrebbe permesso, non ora che potevano davvero essere una famiglia, tutti e tre.


End file.
